1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blanket and more particularly to a multipurpose blanket that is adapted for use at the beach, picnics and various sporting events, wherein there is provided a pillow and a wraparound storage member that defines a support having a plurality of storage pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of beach towels and blankets are known in the art and some of these towels and blankets are presently in use. However, there various configurations, structures and designs often limit or restrict their use. That is, beach towels are generally designed to be used by only a single individual to lie on and are seldom used for toweling. Accordingly, they are not generally provided with storage pockets. If they are, however, the pockets often take up space that is needed for one to comfortably lie in a relaxed positioned for resting or for basking in the sun. This is also true for blankets that are also provided with several large storage compartments or pockets.
Then there is the additional problem with sand that will inevitably find its way into the storage compartments or pockets which must be cleaned out before the blanket or towel can be folded and stored.
As examples of such blankets, towels or mats and the like, one may refer to the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,010, issued to H. B. Walsh, there is disclosed a combination beach robe, towel and receptacle that is formed having a zipper fixedly secured to one side of the towel so as to define a compartment area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,698, issued to S. S. Brown, there is disclosed a kindergarten rest mat that is adapted to be rolled into a self-contained package for storing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,323, issued to J. A. Sneider, there is disclosed a multipurpose bag that is intended for holding a flexible strip of material detachably secured to an inner portion of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618, issued to K. B. Greer, et al, there is disclosed an ordinary beach towel or picnic blanket provided with a means to hold it secure in the wind. A hidden weighted cord sewn into the perimeter holds the material in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,995, issued to A. M. Crowley-McGregor, there is disclosed a towel having pockets mounted thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,467, issued to S. P. Hunt, there is disclosed a beach towel that includes closeable envelopes and pockets behind the envelopes. These envelopes and/or pockets can be used as receptacles for sand in order to hold down the beach towel and form a pillow.
One may also refer to the German Patent 819,449, which discloses a resting mat having an integral air pillow that is inflatable. When the mat is folded it forms a carrying bag.